Aka
Aka is the captain of the Aka Pirates, a single pirate crew that only consists of him currently. He is a Hammerhead Shark Fishman that originally comes from Fishman Island. At some point earlier in his life, he became stranded from his home and was cast far away into the East Blue. There, he would grow up and become the strangest and most fierce resident known. Now grown, and looking for a sense of purpose, Aka has taken off in search of Fishman Island. Personality Aka is an aggressively reckless pirate who holds himself over all others, and especially towards humans. The sort of violence he regularly partakes in also extends towards his daily interaction, believing those who are the strongest can take what they want. Aka is naturally a gung-ho brute, he loves nothing more than being on top and shows that in his every step. He savors the fear he can induce in regular people, and abuses that to get people to do what he wants. He will take what he want, and would rather pillage things than have to pay for them. Even when that creates trouble for Aka, to him he sees it as a challenge to what he naturally deserves. Much like other Fishmen, Aka holds a certain distaste towards human. While Aka doesn't necessarily hate humans, he uses their natural inferiority as an excuse to do whatever he pleases to them. Since his fight with the Masked Man, Aka has began to fight more ferociously before. Willing to go to more desparate lengths so long as it means killing and defeating his enemy. Abilities & Powers As a fishman, Aka boasts a level of strength well beyond any natural human's strength. For someone of his ilk to reach towards the Grand Line so easily, even if from the East Blue, boasts some level of strength that is befitting of his bounty. He has an uncanny level of strength, capable of punching through steel with his bare hands and boasting a monstrous sense of endurance and stamina. Capable of still fighting and escaping after being electrocouted, burned, and broken by a CP0 assassin. Aka's Teeth Aka possesses serrated shark teeth, which are distinctly perfect for the job of ripping and tearing apart flesh. As a Shark Fishman, Aka also possesses the ability to almost instantaneously regrow his teeth. He uses this to his advantage, to create multiple rows of teeth layered over one another. He can then use his extended teeth to completely rip and tear through anyone he bites into. Aka's Head As a Hammerhead Shark Fishman, Aka also possesses a unique head shape and structure which allows him to deliver a headbutt that could crack through an iron battleship. Because of his unique physiology, such severe and devastating moves do not affect Aka or make him even dizzy after performing them. This can be further enhanced by Aka's signature technique using Fishman Jujutsu, creating almost cataclysmic abilities. Fishman Karate *'Pulverizing Pressure Plunge' (圧迫死直下航路 Appakushi Chokka Kōro, literally meaning "Death by Pressure Plunge"): Done underwater, Aka grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. *'Water Shot' (撃水 Uchimizu, literally meaning "Water Shot"): Aka hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. **'Shark Arrows' (矢武鮫 Yabusame, literally meaning "Arrow Military Shark"): Aka first wets his arm, then he uses his massive strength to throw many drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. This is similar to Arlong, who also threw water with the force of bullets during his battle against Zoro and Sanji in Arlong Park. *'Arabesque Brick Fist' (唐草瓦正拳 Karakusa-gawara Seiken, literally meaning "Arabesque Tile True Punch"): Aka punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), transmitting the force of the blow through the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is similar to Bartholomew Kuma's Pad Ho with the only difference being that the shock waves are not concentrated upon being released; but in exchange has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to reach the opponent(s). *'Spear Wave' (槍波 Yarinami, literally meaning "Spear Wave"): A technique used on a body of water's surface. Aka heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. In the anime, Jinbe performed this technique after emerging from the eye of a whirlpool, and then musters up the whirlpool with his webbed hands and throws it into the target(s) in the form a piercing cyclone of water. *'Shark Brick Fist' (鮫瓦正拳 Samegawara Seiken, literally meaning "Shark Tile True Punch"): A powerful straight punch similar to a usual seiken that transmits the force of the impact through the water in a person's body, enabling the strike to bypass a person's defenses; even those of devil fruit users. Just one blow was enough to overpower Gekko Moriah even after Moriah had absorbed several shadows into himself to increase his strength. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is, compared to either the Arabesque Brick Fist or the 5,000 Brick Fist. In the anime, a shock wave passes through Moriah's back, similar to the Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan technique. Later, when used against Luffy, Jinbe launches a shock wave at a fair distance by manipulating the water vapor around the air to injure even the rubber-bodied captain. Fishman Jujutsu *'Water Heart' (水心 Mizugokoro, literally meaning "Water Heart"): The primary technique of this style that the user initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows the user to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. **'Isonade's Bite' (噛むの磯撫で Kamu no Isonade, literally meaning "Beach Stroker's Bite"): Aka's unique jujutsu technique. After performing Water Heart, Aka takes the water orb and holds it in his mouth. He surges up from the water, with a single current formed around him. From inside the current he is able to manually control the current and where he swims to, capable of making winding turns and more. Aka rests at the head of the current, where the water has condensed and shaped into a large arrow formed around Aka's head. Aka can use this to tear through anything in his path. Even being close to the current is dangerous, as the water vapor around Aka is constantly bending and warping from the unstable, giving it a similar effect to Shark Brick Fist. Not even devil-fruit eaters are safe from this attack. Relationships Bake Bake is Aka's personal Sea Bear that he rides where he likes. Like Aka, Bake comes from the Grand Line and is Aka's only remaining connection to Fishman Island. Because of that, they share a personal relationship akin to a man and his dog. Outside of transport, Bake usually stakes out the surrounding waters for Aka when he leaves for shore. Approved by: Ramen 6/9/18 12:39 pm